


Улыбка на трибунах

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек очень хотел, чтобы Стайлз присутствовал на игре сегодня, но тот не мог, и приходилось мириться с этим.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 84





	Улыбка на трибунах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile On The Sidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407753) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



– Эй, капитан, включи голову и вернись в игру!

Дерек громко застонал и ткнул Бойда кулаком в плечо, на что тот лишь рассмеялся.

– Боже, ты же не процитировал мне только что мюзикл “Старшая школа”? – хмыкнул Дерек.

– Ну, если бы ты так не тосковал, не обращая внимания на мяч, – вышеупомянутый мяч тут же был впечатан Дереку в грудь ухмыляющимся Айзеком, как всегда маячившим за плечом Бойда, – то мне не пришлось бы делать это.

Дерек перебросил мяч обратно к Айзеку, закатив глаза.  
– Я не тоскую.

Нет, в самом деле! Не то чтобы он не скучал по Стайлзу и не хотел сейчас быть с ним (ну или вообще всегда, если быть честным), но он не был одним из тех кошмарных одержимых чуваков, терявших связь с реальностью, как только объект их страсти скрывался из виду. Дерек очень хотел, чтобы Стайлз присутствовал на игре сегодня, но тот не мог, и приходилось мириться с этим.

В любом случае это всего лишь баскетбольный матч. Конечно, борьба шла за звание чемпионов, и в зале находились рекрутеры, от которых зависела возможность получить полную спортивную стипендию – как вершину карьеры Дерека в роли капитана школьной баскетбольной команды. Но он был вполне способен справиться со всем этим и без поддержки своего бойфренда. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но он был хорош и заслуживал звание капитана, хотя его друзья не собирались уважительно к этому относиться и подшучивали над ним.

– Объясни мне еще раз, почему этого крысеныша до сих пор нет на трибунах? – проворчал Джексон, пассуя мяч. – Клянусь, если у Стилински нашлись дела поважнее и мы проиграем чемпионский титул из-за того, что наш ведущий игрок не может собраться…

Дерек хлопнул его по уху, заставив взвизгнуть.  
– Он занят, – настойчиво повторил он, – у него зачеты.

Джексон фыркнул с выражением максимального презрения на лице и пошел на новый круг разминки, не в силах устоять на месте из-за сильного волнения в ожидании начала матча.

Дерек тоже не был спокоен, и как бы он ни убеждал всех, что не грустит, все равно не мог прекратить сканировать взглядом трибуны в поисках очков с толстой оправой и взъерошенной шевелюры, которую он так любил. И снова не нашел его. Конечно же нет, ведь Стайлза не может быть здесь.

Дерек вернулся к растяжке мышц, и, почувствовав жжение в подколенном сухожилии, постарался собраться с мыслями. Его товарищи по команде правы: ему нужно показать свой максимум этим вечером. Сегодня от него зависело слишком многое, и к тому же Рыцари не выигрывали в плей-офф вот уже двадцать лет. Если Дерек сможет привести их к победе, то его имя войдет в историю школы и ему будет открыта дорога практически в любой колледж Западного побережья.

Так, стоп, никакого волнения.

Тихо выругавшись себе под нос, Дерек подбежал к своей сумке, достал телефон и перечитал последнее сообщение от Стайлза еще раз:

«Ни пуха ни пера, Хмуроволк (чмок).  
А, стой, так только перед экзаменами говорят?  
Неважно, задай им жару, пусть перья летят! Просто сыграй отлично! :)»

Эти слова заставили Дерека улыбнуться, впрочем, как и любое другое сообщение от Стайлза. Конечно они были не так хороши, как крепкое объятие или поцелуй на удачу, но они помогли ему немного успокоиться, и Дерек снова убрал телефон в сумку.

Стайлза не будет здесь. На самом деле он не большой фанат спорта и не стеснялся этого факта, но продолжал приходить на игры Дерека, когда тот сообщал ему о них, даже если весь матч ему приходилось скучать на трибунах и играть в игры на своем телефоне, отвлекаясь от него только для того, чтобы поддержать Дерека, когда тот делал особенно эффектный бросок. Но в этот раз…

– Это крайне важное эссе, Дер, – сказал Стайлз, удрученно глядя на него, – и у меня даже близко нет того времени, которое мне требуется, чтобы закончить его. От него будет зависеть двадцать процентов моего итогового балла, а он и так висит на волоске, потому что у Финстока совершенно идиотская система оценки, и… 

Дерек остановил этот словесный поток поцелуем, потому что на самом деле все это было не так уж важно. Ему не требовалось присутствие Стайлза на всех его играх, он справится и без этого.

Честно говоря, чудом было уже то, что он вообще согласился прийти хоть на одну игру. Когда Дерек попросил об этом в первый раз, тот закатил глаза со словами: «В следующем столетии».

– Это такое клише, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, закинув свои длинные ноги, обутые в конверсы, на приборную панель новенького Камаро Дерека. – Ждать тебя у боковой линии, одетым в твою капитанскую форменную куртку, чтобы все знали, что мы вместе? Я похож на чирлидершу из пятидесятых?

На это заявление Дерек театрально вздохнул, скинул ноги Стайлза с приборной панели и утащил половину его картошки спиральками.

И ему потребовалось сыграть всего две игры, чтобы Стайлз оказался посреди толпы зрителей, хмурясь так, словно он предал все свои принципы, ступив на территорию спортзала. А главное, что он пришел туда без напоминаний со стороны Дерека, просто потому, что знал – Дерек будет рад его появлению.

Вот почему Дерек был уверен, что это эссе очень важное. Потому что такую важную игру, как эта, Стайлз бы ни за что не пропустил, если бы имел возможность прийти и поддержать своего парня в сложный момент.

Ну и, возможно, у Дерека была еще одна причина желать присутствия Стайлза именно сегодня. Тот, наверное, и не помнит об этом, да и не страшно. И это вовсе не их официальная годовщина – до той еще было несколько недель, почти целый год прошел с их первого свидания – но ровно двенадцать месяцев назад случились те события, послужившие толчком к началу их отношений.

Целых два часа общих занятий под хмурым пристальным взглядом нависающего над ними Харриса – не то, что большинство людей стали бы считать памятным моментом, но Дерек в душе был романтиком и никогда не смог бы забыть тот день, когда он влюбился в улыбку Стайлза и задорный блеск в его глазах.

Так что он рассчитывал заполучить еще одну из таких улыбок этим вечером, ведь они каждый раз напоминают Дереку, сколько всего было между ними за эти одиннадцать месяцев. Впрочем, это было довольно глупо и сентиментально, и Стайлз не разобьет Дереку сердце, если забудет об этой дате. Особенно при наличии такого оправдания, как экзамены.

Тренер дунул в свисток, его резкий звук разнесся над толпой зрителей, и Дерек поспешил к своей команде. Тряхнув головой, он постарался выкинуть из головы все мысли о своем отсутствующем парне и сосредоточиться на игре, чтобы стать сегодня лучшим игроком и капитаном.

Тот момент, когда он стоял, обнимая за плечи Бойда и Джексона, и слушал неуклюжую напутственную речь их тренера, был лучшей частью игры. К тому времени, как тренер крикнул свое коронное “За Шотландию!” (будто бы это имело хоть какую-то связь с игрой), Дерек уже подпрыгивал от нетерпения, переполняясь адреналином, готовый к схватке. Предстартовое построение команды распалось, и игроки начали занимать свои позиции, их противники так же приготовились к началу матча.

Дерек разминал застывшие от напряжения мышцы, когда Айзек пару раз хлопнул его по плечу.

– Эй, кэп! – сказал он, улыбаясь так широко, что в уголках глаз собрались лучики морщинок, – твой парень объявился!

– Что? Где?

А следом и Бойд радостно воскликнул у него над ухом, хлопнул по спине и буквально развернул лицом к трибунам. Озадаченный, Дерек проследил взглядом за его пальцем, указывающим на дальний край трибуны, где толпа уже порядком редела, и вдруг…

Стайл сидел, развалившись на ступенях, одна нога на ступеньку ниже другой, невозмутимый как всегда. Его очки соскользнули на кончик носа, на голову была небрежно натянута шапка-бини, словно ему было некогда помыть голову, но он не хотел появляться на людях в таком виде, и он был самым прекрасным, что Дерек когда либо видел.

Стайлз оторвался от своего телефона, когда Бойд выкрикнул его имя, – и вот она, та самая улыбка, которую так мечтал увидеть Дерек, полная озорства и хулиганства, с намеком на нежность – и только для него.

– Боже, он пришел, – выдохнул Дерек.

Айзек громко рассмеялся над его поражённой интонацией, но Дерек ничего не мог поделать со своей улыбкой в пол лица. Все, что он мог – это закрыть лицо ладонями, пытаясь сохранить остатки своего хмурого имиджа, но было поздно – все уже видели.  
Айзек продолжал покатываться со смеху, Бойд дразнил волчьим воем, а Джексон изображал тошноту, выражая свое отношение к происходящему.

Но вот Стайлз прикусил губу, и Дерек практически был уверен, что на его щеках проступил румянец, так что товарищи по команде получили новую тему для веселья.  
Прежде чем Дерек успел подняться вверх по скрипучим ступеням, тренер снова дунул в свисток. Стайлз помахал ему, одними губами говоря «Вперед!» и «Удачи!», и Дерек наконец заставил себя повернуться к команде. Ребята были немного выбиты из колеи его яркой улыбкой, но это вполне могло сыграть в его пользу. 

Первая четверть пролетела в мгновение ока, и Дерек мог честно сказать, что еще никогда не играл настолько хорошо. Мяч мелькал между ними так быстро, что казался смазанной вспышкой, каждый пасс выходил четким, а каждый бросок находил свою цель, несмотря на расстояние до кольца. К тому моменту, как прозвучал свисток, у Дерека не осталось никаких сомнений, что они выиграют эту игру. 

Стайлз уже покинул свое место на трибунах и стоял за боковой линией, засунув руки в карманы, будто такая поза делала его менее похожим на фанатку. На его лице играла вызывающая ухмылка, когда Дерек подбежал к нему.

– Так что, – спросил Стайлз, – ты дашь мне свою капитанскую куртку? Так же обычно делают, да?

– Я уверен, что все и так в курсе, что мы с тобой встречаемся, – отозвался Дерек, приподняв брови на его вопрос, и потянулся к своей сумке, доставая оттуда полотенце. 

Он скрыл свой довольный взгляд от Стайлза, когда тот лишь фыркнул. Дерек промокнул лицо от пота и закинул полотенце на плечи, а потом заметил с легким оттенком напряжения:  
– Я думал, тебе нужно писать эссе.  
Стайлз скорчил гримасу.

– Эм… кстати об этом, – произнес он с виноватым, но при этом немного самодовольным видом – на такое был способен только Стайлз. – Возможно, я сказал Финстоку, что у меня черезвычайные обстоятельства и мне нужна отсрочка.

Дерек молча уставился на него. А потом обернулся на тренера Финстока, который орал на совершенно не впечатленного тирадой и явно скучающего Гринберга. А потом снова посмотрел на Стайлза, который, он мог поклясться, до сегодняшнего дня точно был умнее.

– Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что Финсток стоит вон там, да?

– Конечно понимаю, – пожал плечами тот, – почему, ты думаешь, я в этой дурацкой шапке? Он ни за что не узнает меня в ней. Поверь, я в безопасности.

Дерек уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но решил, что, возможно, Стайл так уж и не прав: тренер был хорош в своем деле, но в остальное время не блистал сообразительностью. Вместо этого Дерек встряхнул головой, в тысячный раз подумав, как же ему повезло.

– Я ужасно рад, что ты здесь, – признался он, старательно не замечая дразнящий  
свист, доносившийся со стороны его команды.

Стайлз же не стал игнорировать их. Наоборот, он помахал им из-за плеча Дерека, подмигнув и послав воздушный поцелуй, на что Джексон скривился, выражая крайнюю степень отвращения. Посмеиваясь, Стайлз придвинулся максимально близко, даря ощущение, что они остались лишь вдвоем.

– Я не хотел всё пропустить, – сказал он тихо, словно стесняясь своей откровенности, – я знал, как этот матч важен для тебя. И… ну, не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но сегодня у нас что-то вроде годовщины.

Дерек резко поднял взгляд, заметив порозовевшие пятна на скулах Стайлза:  
– Ты… тоже помнишь о ней?

Стайлз покосился на него, словно оценивая, действительно ли тот знает, о чем речь, или просто потакает ему. Затем его лицо просветлело:  
– Ну конечно! Как я мог забыть тот первый раз, когда увидел твою улыбку? – он пожал плечами, – такое событие стоит того, чтобы праздновать его. 

Может быть, беззастенчиво целовать своего бойфренда на боковой линии после победы в финале чемпионата – ужасное клише, но Дерека это не волновало, и то, как Стайлз ответил на его поцелуй, говорило о том, что он не так уж сильно возражает против стереотипов, как хотел показать раньше. 

Волчьи завывания и свист слышались уже со всех сторон, и Дерек был практически уверен, что Стайлз сейчас размажет по залу половину команды. И только голос тренера, выкрикивающего имя Дерека (среди того потока нецензурной брани, которая, Дерек точно знал, не должна звучать при учениках), остановил его.

– Задай им, кэп, – пожелал ему раскрасневшийся и слегка задыхающийся, но ярко улыбающийся Стайлз, на что Дерек мог только кивнуть ему.

Затем Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по заднице, когда тот развернулся лицом к команде, и рассмеялся, а Дерек решил подарить ему на Рождество куртку со своим именем во всю спину. (Он был уверен, что Стайлз будет ее носить, несмотря на то, что вначале изведет его ворчанием).


End file.
